


Macskaszem

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Implied Slash, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A tükörből egy éhes macska néz vissza rám ragadozó tekintettel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macskaszem

**Author's Note:**

> Egy újabb darab az öt perc alatt megírt ficeim közül.

A tükörből egy éhes macska néz vissza rám ragadozó tekintettel. Földöntúli jelenés, mintha nem is ember lenne. Még csak nem is hasonlít rám. Nem ismerek magamra, hiába vagyok ott én is a vastag sminkréteg alatt valahol eldugottan. Mintha egy idegen testében lennék.

Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, most először érzem így magam. Évek óta kísért ez a kísérteties lény, sőt, egyre gyakrabban: míg régen csak egyszer-egyszer tűnt fel a tükör túloldalán, ma már minden fellépés után őt látom. Rémisztő a tekintete, rettegek tőle, hogy egy napon kilép a tükörből és meggyilkol engem, úgy, mint a középkategóriás amerikai horrorfilmek szellemei, vagy megszállja a testem, mint egy démon, és soha többé nem engedi vissza nekem az irányítást.

Pedig ő is én vagyok - legalábbis igyekszem magam meggyőzni erről. Én kell, hogy legyek. Ő is a részem, lehet, hogy egy sötétebb oldalam, vagy valami hasonló, mindenesetre őt is én irányítom. Én döntök arról, hogy mit tehet és mit nem. Nem tudja átvenni az irányítást, az lehetetlen.

Akkor kezdődött az egész, amikor Miya azt mondta, szakítani akar. Sok éve volt, és nem is jártunk ingazán hosszú ideje, sőt, talán csak néhány hétig. Nem is szerettem őt. Ő sem engem. Leginkább csak testi vonzalom volt közöttünk, nem is tudom, miért mondtuk azt, hogy együtt vagyunk, mert nem beszélgettünk, csak keféltünk. Na jó, a próbákon és a lemezfelvételek alatt beszélgettünk is. Munkáról.

Nem éreztem úgy, hogy Miyának vagy a vele való szakításnak túl nagy jelentősége lenne. Nem gondoltam, hogy kihatással lehet a későbbi életemre, ám néhány nappal később, a szakítást követő első koncertünk után, amikor ugyanígy meredtem bele a színpad mögötti szobában elhelyezett sminktükörbe, megláttam őt.

A macska - így kezdtem el magamban nevezni, mert egy jóllakott kandúréra emlékeztetett az a tekintet, amit a tükörben láttam. Akkor még csak kósza jelenésnek hittem, azt gondoltam, csak a fáradtság teszi, vagy optikai csalódást látok, de a titokzatos lény később visszatért. Azóta is ott van velem, valahányszor egy-egy koncert, lemezfelvétel vagy fotózás előtt, után vagy közben tükörbe nézek. Soha máskor, csak ha sminket viselek.

Azt hiszem, ez a macska Tatsurou. Az az énem, aki a színpadon vagyok. Régen én is ő lehettem, de azután történt valami, és ő kiszakadt belőlem. Két arcom lett: egy, amit magánemberként mutatok, és egy, amit a színpadon. Ez utóbbi pedig nem más, mint egy titokzatos, mitikus lény, aki, úgy érzem, egy napon fel fogja falni a másik felemet, akivel régen egységet alkottak.

Furcsa, hogy olykor azok az események vannak legnagyobb hatással az ember életére, aminek a legkisebb jelentőséget tulajdonítja...


End file.
